


Little Bear

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sam gets Lynn a Puppy, Timefall (Death Stranding)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Relationships: Sam/Lynn
Kudos: 3





	Little Bear

Lynn looked out over the hills, she could see the areas where timefall fell and where BTs lingered. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and shuddered. It was her first encounter with this place, the timefall aging her skin and the BTs taking her beloved skag Gimpy. It all wasn’t that long ago and still Lynn was nowhere close to getting home. A terrible ache came over her when she thought of home, but another part of her questioned her want to leave here and go back. Pandora didn’t need another wandering bandit.

Lynn looked over her shoulder expecting Sam to be resting nearby but he wasn’t. She wondered where he could have gone off to that fast. Lynn brushed it off. In a sense Sam was like Higgs, she never knew where they went and when they’d be back and it was always a surprise when they’d appear right beside her, but the company was welcomed. “You miss your pet don’t you?” Sam asked seemingly out of nowhere, it made Lynn jump a bit but she soon calmed and nodded. “What made it worse about losing her was the fact those things got to her.” Lynn said pointing to where the BTs were. The timefall seemed so far away but soon it would move closer until it was upon them. “I think we should get moving.” Sam said resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded then stood and followed Sam, not sure where they were going but she was glad to be away from the Beached Things. 

Lynn had to admit at first she had feelings for Higgs but when she had met Sam and spent time with him she realized that Sam had grown on her and she actually liked Sam more. There was just more of a relaxed feel to him than there was to Higgs. The Homo Demens were always on the move and Higgs was always pushing her to move faster or to be left behind. Sam even though he wasn’t much of a talker was at least kinder. There were times where Lynn thought he was going to leave her behind but she found him a few feet ahead waiting for her. It was this that had gotten them in trouble with M.U.L.Es several times but they always fought their way out. 

“So tell me, what kind of animal was your pet?” Sam asked surprising Lynn. She paused trying to figure out how to explain what a skag was to someone who had never seen them or who had never been to Pandora. “Well, she was kinda like an acid spitting dog. She only had three legs because she was hit by a armored vehicle. I found her and nursed her back to health.” Lynn said hoping she at least explained it to Sam. “What kind of hell did you live in where you had an acid spitting dog as a pet?” Sam asked causing Lynn to give him a sideways glance. “I could ask you the same question....Floating monsters made of Ink that cause giant explosions.....” Lynn teased making Sam go silent. He wanted to do something that would ease the pain of the loss of a treasured pet. He had remembered that Lynn had stopped to pick something up off the ground. a pink piece of fabric. Gimpy’s bandanna, The sadness of the situation pulled at his heart but he shook it off, only problem was where would he find a puppy. Pets were hard to come by, even wild life was a rare thing to see with all the timefall wiping it out.

They walked along in silence. Every so often Sam would catch Lynn doing something goofy like climbing rocks or trying to skip stones on the lakes. He even caught her falling in the lake and screaming because the water was cold and it came as a shock to her. He approached trying to help but Lynn being in a sour mood from falling and getting soaked instead took Sam’s hand and pulled him in the water with her sending packages flying. “What the hell!?” Sam asked quickly gathering the lost packages before they washed away. “There now your ass is wet too.” Lynn said making Sam give her a sly look. Sending water back up at her Lynn gasped and looked at Sam with a shocked look on her face. “There now your ass is even more soaked.” Sam said as he got up and placed all the packages back onto his back. They were almost back at the city He could see it off in the distance. Offering his hand to Lynn he pulled her up, watching a smile form on her face. “So where are we?” Lynn asked looking at the city they were headed off toward in the distance. “Capital Knot City.” Sam said as he checked his BB since the tumble caused it to start crying.

Lynn looked down at the small infant and bit her lip. “Oh.....I’m sorry” She said in a calm voice. “I didn’t mean too.” She said wondering if her words would help sooth the crying child. The odradeck turned into a mobile and started to play a lullaby. The infant calmed down allowing Sam to fasten it to the front of his suite again. “Come on lets go, looks like you could rest.” Sam added as he gently poked the woman’s cheek making her chuckle. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lynn was asleep in Sam’s room. He almost didn’t want to do this because she looked so peaceful while she slept but he left the puppy beside her. The small animal sniffed at Lynn’s face making her push the little fluff ball away but the puppy always came back to lick at her face again. Finally Lynn woke up and panicked when she seen a ball of brown and black fuzz on the bed. “Oh my god.” Lynn cried out then heard the small woofs as the puppy tried to climb into her lap. “Sam what did you do?” Lynn asked as she scooped the small creature into her arms and nuzzled into the small floof ball. “I got a dog.” Sam said bluntly making Lynn look over at him tears starting to form in her eyes. “Yeah but why? arnt you worried about the timefall aging it and killing it.” Lynn said letting the puppy cuddle up against her chest. 

Sam shrugged then looked over at Lynn. “I figured I’d do something nice since you lost your pet to the BTs.” Sam said looking down. He heard Lynn let out a small whimper. He wasn’t sure if she was upset about the puppy or over joyed until he felt a tight hug. “I love it Sam.....Thank you.” She said giving Sam a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“What will his name be?” Sam asked which stirred a chuckle from the woman. “His name shall be Little Bear.” Lynn said as she tied the bandanna around the puppy’s neck.


End file.
